narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sadow-sama
^^ done--A Happy Smile 01:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) done--A Happy Smile 01:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) done--A Happy Smile 01:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) done--A Happy Smile 23:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) done title speaks--A Happy Smile 05:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Fight Sounds great. Nice to see you again Sad, I've missed talking to you ^^ Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 01:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC) : I can start whenever you are ready. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 02:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Are we gonna finish our RP anytime soon? ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 20:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Your turn. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 18:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Sadow-san, lets try and finish our RP within the next few posts. I know you're growing bored with it, and that's perfectly understandable, but I need it to be finished for my storyline to make sense. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You're telling me! We've got to have them meet again later on in the story when they've had time to improve and get stronger. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Timeskip Yes. He becomes Hokage a few days later, after resting and healing and then challenging Jūjika Kushizashi. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : I'd say let it be about a year or a little less. If Koga is to get involved in the affairs of the Yatsumaru, he would likely train for a period of a few months and then make it his goal to have the ANBU seek them out. It would be good to have the memories of their first battle fresh and yet distant at the same time. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : I'm basically on until I fall asleep since I don't have to work until after lunch tomorrow. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I've got a slightly better idea that, yes, we can start tonight. Konoha was attacked by the Yatsumaru clan, right? So what if the Yatsumaru Invasion plus this minor battle with the now Seventh Hokage starts a Konoha-Yatsumaru War which we can represent with several roleplays and then timeskip to a year later, at the war's final battle in which Maikun and Koga meet for a final battle, in the village of Konoha itself. That would drag out the epicness of thier first meeting. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: While it's true that Koga himself wants to bring peace between the two factions, Konoha's jōnin council and elders won't respond the same way about their village being attacked as well as their Nine-Tails jinchūriki, now Hokage, being ambushed and targeted and will most likely outweigh Koga's decision to remain peaceful, so Koga will have to find a way to use the war to create a peaceful bond between the two factions. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: If you wouldn't mind, please start the article and I'll follow up. I'm working on Koga's Hokage bodyguard. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 03:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Symbol I could find a new one if you want me too. ----''"The Forsaken Soul Who Never Stood A Chance"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 04:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) RP Sure, I can RP with you. I'm looking to put my very first character, Ryun, back in the spot light. You can fight him if you want. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : Well, Ryun's a good guy too. We could always have a friendly sparing match. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, what does are the Remnant's goals? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, how about Sadow, knowing Ryun's power, goes to recruit Ryun and it ends up getting the two of them into a fight and we can go from there? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC)